


【授权翻译】报之以牙的爱情与诅咒

by walitny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who), probably kinky
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walitny/pseuds/walitny
Summary: “这很简单。你拿着我的一块玻璃，然后把它放在这儿，”他顿了顿，猛地掰开博士的下齿，“接着嚼一嚼它，只要你愿意。最后把它吞下。你这么聪明，我相信你能办到的。”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Floor, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【授权翻译】报之以牙的爱情与诅咒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and teeth to the love and the curses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173945) by [extryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extryn/pseuds/extryn). 



> Original notes:因为，呃，小十嚼东西的样子真的很漂亮。不，真的，就这样。
> 
> 译者notes：！小十受虐警告！ ！小十嚼玻璃警告！ ！刀马刀不健康关系警告！  
> 如果承受不了较为具体的嚼玻璃描写请迅速点退。（虽然有一说一你看了这篇就会觉得小十嚼玻璃的样子真的很漂亮）  
> 虽然又古怪又悲伤又带点甜味（？）这篇小短文是真的好ci  
> 原作太太文笔超级美！各位觉得好吃的话也别忘了去原作那边留下kudos！  
> 翻译水平有限，欢迎捉虫！

“啪嗒”声涌进他的耳朵里，细小的玻璃碎片在离他只有几英寸的边缘丁零零地坠向地板。博士向法师眨了眨眼，压下了心中那个不会被允许说出口的问题。

法师依旧皱着眉头，咀嚼着一个他显然尚未做出的决定。他的手指蜷曲在他的手肘上，不耐烦地颤动着。

已经俯下身来的法师将一只手按向博士的后颈，以一种压迫性的气力向下摁着他的头。博士的头压得很低，低到他能品尝到浓郁的木头和烟的味道。而酒精的味道刺痛着他的鼻子。博士觉得这种锐利的气息和之前的两种味道很不相称。

他用不着看便已知道法师是在哪一刻做出了决定。只凭他手掌下的压力——现在这份压力化作了一道密不透风的意图之墙——以及某个人急促的吐息，听上去像是急切地想摆脱掉这份重量。“吃掉它。”

博士不得不质疑他们是否还在用英语交流，因为他显然听错了。除了一只脚趾非常明确地将一大块仍然湿润着的玻璃轻轻推到了他的面前。嗯，好的，这看起来相当的法师。厌倦了征服和离经叛道，现在似乎只剩下愈演愈烈的，富有创造力的荒诞念头驱使着他玩着新的把戏。

这个把戏，很明显，是为了挑起博士的反应。而他毫不怀疑他的反应是绝妙的，因为他的脸条件反射式的转换成了一种仿佛要惊掉下巴的愕然。

放在他后颈上的手用力一推，差点将他的左眼扎向一大块水晶玻璃。法师的语气里带着明显的不满。“你知道我有多讨厌重复自己的话。”

“我，我不明白，”博士咽了口唾沫，才意识到自己的嗓子听起来有多么干燥。

“你当然不明白，”法师不屑地，假意同意道。接着，毫无预兆地，将拇指挤进了他的嘴里。“这很简单。你拿着我的一块玻璃，然后把它放在这儿，”他顿了顿，猛地掰开博士的下齿，“接着嚼一嚼它，只要你愿意。最后把它吞下。你这么聪明，我相信你能办到的。”

他说话的方式听上去像极了一份控诉。他的手滑向博士的脸颊，接着放开了他。法师后退了一步，在他的脚下，玻璃发出了本该是悦耳的嘎吱声——如果不是带有着微妙的暗示：他将是下一个。

博士思考了一会儿。那是真的玻璃，这一点可以确定。这可能是最新的一个方法——它列在一长串试图让他在不必保持沉默的情况下停止说话的实验单里。这不是他想要的趣味周二午后。他靠双手和膝盖移动着，却在意识到一小片玻璃扎进了他的拇指时几乎再次摔倒。

他不安地摇了摇头。“我办不到。”

法师朝他露出了一个可能指的是很好，也可能指的是很坏的微笑。

“为什么你办不到？”低沉，粗哑的声音。看来是 _很坏_ 的。

这听上去是一个毫无意义的问题，博士猜测它应该只是某种下意识的反问。但是，沉默似乎也是一个错误的答案。在法师的每次心血来潮中总有着绝对的不公，而沉默总是正确的选择，直到现在，它不是了。

“告诉我，博士。”

啊。又是这样。博士犹豫着，他的目光被地板上那些带着锋利边缘的、亮晶晶的碎片勾住了。“因为它会伤到我。”

法师舔了舔唇，蹲下来，挑选了一大块碎片——它在67秒前还是他的酒杯。“很好。”他将它放到了博士的嘴边。博士的身体可能会挣扎扭动，他的拳头可能会握紧，但他的嘴却微张着，毫不抵抗。法师将那块玻璃的曲线安在了博士等待着的嘴里，温柔地合上了他的下巴，最后封上了一个吻。

条件反射般的吸气差点让博士直接吞下了一整块玻璃，而残酷的是，他意识到这让他错过了那份触感。

法师在等着。现在真的没有回头路了，他毫不怀疑如果他没能取悦法师，法师还能想出什么更糟糕的花样。小心翼翼而不情愿地，博士闭上眼睛，专注于挪动他的下巴。咀嚼。这很简单。这的确很简单。

第一下从头骨里传来的嘎吱声已经足以使他跳起来。他的舌头卡在喉咙的后面，他想象自己尝到了血的味道。这是某种从他身体里升腾起的发自本能的排斥，而这只让他更难不去想嘴里的感觉——他很快意识到不去思考才是关键。第二下咬得更厉害。第三下，好吧，第三次还想幸运的毫发无伤是个过分的要求了，不是吗？  
在某些令人不安的，模糊的时间点上，他明显地意识到他不会重生，更不会在醒来时带着嵌在上颚里的，枝形吊灯般的碎片。这也不会伤害到他。只要有一点点勇气，这是可控的，只是在它碰撞着他的牙齿时，它会发出糟糕的尖叫。他的大脑，现在似乎正从它经常出逃去的地方爬了回来，提醒他玻璃和沙子不过都是硅石，以及为了切割，唾液在减弱摩擦接触面时有着非常出色的效用。

尽管如此，他还是不敢伸出他的舌头。

这比博士通常所适应的磨碎时间要长的多。小碎片，大砂砾，细沙子粘在他的牙龈和上颚。法师，毫无疑问注意到了他嘴中音高的变化，给了他一个鼓励性的微笑。他将一只手放在博士喉咙的边缘，既是恐吓，也是许诺，接着他的拇指顺着他的食管向下安抚地摩擦着。

他本该注意到的，法师余下的手指捏住了他的鼻子。博士像一只吞下苦涩药片的小兽，将嘴中的内容和着他最后一下心跳吞了下去。接着，不可思议地，发现自己毫发无损。

他有些厚脸皮地咧嘴一笑，甚至还有些兴奋。毕竟，仅凭几根竖起的头发，和一些卡在牙齿里的玻璃，就能驾驭法师那种永远反复无常的情绪，这种时候实在是不多。 

法师看着他的眼睛。一个满意的微笑在他的脸上闪烁，博士压抑住一种悲伤的情绪，因为它看起来是那么的熟悉。“好孩子，”法师说，然后立即回去继续他的工作了。 

译者最后的叨叨：  
你想一想，小十，大大的，棕色的，湿润的眼睛，嘴里一直干巴巴地嚼着和他眼睛一样漂亮的玻璃，唾液反射性的，可能会流出来，不时有吞咽，喉结会耸动。你想一想他的长脖子！（当然还有法师的手~）  
以及…也许可以把法师想象成那块碎玻璃（？）  
好的，祝食用愉快（


End file.
